


It's a Date

by jelasdax



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelasdax/pseuds/jelasdax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s cool, I got this,” Brian said.</p><p>Dom had misgivings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Date

“It’s cool, I got this,” Brian said, and before Dom could say anything Brian was running his hands through his hair and mussing it up.

The protest Dom had been meaning to voice got lost somewhere in the middle of Brian stripping his tie off and opening his shirt enough to expose his throat. 

Brian looked down at himself and then turned to Mia. “What do you think?” he asked her, and Mia tilted her head and looked him over critically. 

Dom found himself following her gaze despite his best efforts not to. There was a sinking sensation in his stomach that told him this was not going to end well for him, but he looked anyway.

It was as if Brian’s posture had somehow shifted. The way he was standing drew Dom’s attention to his hips, and it took him a moment before he could make himself drag his eyes up Brian’s body again. 

Suddenly this whole thing was making Dom a little uncomfortable. 

Mia smiled at Brian. “Perfect.” She kissed him on the cheek and moved back to stand next to Dom, and Brian flashed a grin at them both before he disappeared around the corner. 

Dom waited a second and then started to edge around the corner to sneak a look, but Mia’s hand on his arm stopped him. 

“He’ll be fine, Dom. Trust me: he’s good at this.”

“I’m not worried,” Dom lied. 

He knew that Brian could take care of himself just fine. It was just -

He moved to the corner again and ignored Mia’s smirk. 

It was just that sometimes O’Conner didn’t think things through enough, and then Dom ended up having to step in. 

Dom glanced at the security desk again. 

They were close enough to it that it was easy to see what was happening and far enough away that it was difficult to make out what exactly was being said. Dom had thought that would be a good thing at first, but now he was having second thoughts. 

Brian was leaning up against the counter, hips cocked, and that prickling sensation Dom had had earlier intensified. 

The idea to distract the guard and then steal the keycard had been Gisele’s initially, and Dom hadn’t thought too much about it. They needed the access card, she had volunteered, and that had been that. Dom himself didn’t have any personal stakes in it and so it hadn’t mattered to him.

But the early release of the diamonds had forced them off-plan, and suddenly they were going in on a different day. Yes, they were all of them professionals, and they’d adjusted neatly, but a different day meant a different guard and suddenly Mia going in as the distraction just wasn’t going to cut it.

Brian had noticed it immediately and volunteered to play the flirt.

And now instead of his sister going in, which Dom already hadn’t been thrilled about, Brian was going in - and Dom was maybe a little on edge about it. 

He checked the desk again. He was at the perfect angle to see them in profile. Brian was smiling at the guard while he leaned forward, his fingers toying with a pen on the countertop, his voice a faint murmur in Dom’s ears. 

The guard said something that made Brian laugh and Dom grit his teeth as the sharp rush of anger washed over him. 

Mia’s voice eventually wrenched his attention away from the scene in front of him, and he turned enough to face her. 

“Han says he’s ready to go,” and she stared at him expectantly. When he didn’t respond she sighed and shook her head in exasperation. “Does Brian have it? They’re waiting on us, Dom.” 

Right. That’s what Dom had meant to do: watch out for when Brian lifted the keycard. Instead he’d let himself be distracted by Brian flirting.

Christ, he felt pathetic. 

“I’ll check,” he said, and didn’t let himself apologize to her. If he did she might ask why, and then he wouldn’t be able to ignore this anymore.

When he looked back at the desk he saw that although Brian was still flirting with the guard, and the obvious line of a keycard was in the pocket of his suit pants, his foot was impatiently tapping out of the guard’s line of sight. 

Looked like Brian was having a hard time extricating himself from the situation. Not exactly a surprise, going off of the starstruck expression on the guard. Getting away from him didn’t seem like an easy prospect, Dom thought - and after all, they were on a timetable. 

Without letting himself think any more about it Dom walked towards the desk, Mia’s hissed imprecations only a faint noise behind him. 

Brian shifted as Dom got closer, his head tilting enough for Dom to see his eyes narrow in calculation. 

“Victor!” Brian said, and beamed at Dom. “Babe, I didn’t expect to see you until 7.” 

So Brian’s plan to get them out was to play make believe? Dom could work with that.

He took another step into Brian’s personal space. Brian shifted further into him until he was practically plastered up against Dom’s side, one hand running distractingly up Dom’s arm. Dom’s mouth went dry even as he felt the thin plastic of the card being pushed into his pocket.

He cleared his throat and tried his best to look like someone used to his supposed partner’s complete lack of awareness of time and, apparently, tendency towards serial flirting. “Darling, it is 7.” The guard who had been so smitten only minutes previously was now obviously dismayed to find that Brian was taken. 

And Dom was just going to ignore the flare of satisfaction he’d felt at that thought. 

Brian’s face fell comically as he glanced at his watch. “Oh babe, you’re right! I’m so sorry. We should really go. It was nice meeting you,” he said to the guard. 

“You too. Um, have a nice night, I guess.” 

“Don’t worry,” Dom said, and he really couldn’t help the smirk. “We will.”

The last Dom saw of him the guard’s ears were flushing pink. 

Brian had an arm slung around Dom’s waist as they walked back down the hallway, and in an undertone he said, “‘Darling’? Really?” 

Dom smiled at Brian’s incredulous tone. “You called me babe,” he reminded him. “What would you have preferred?”

Brian stopped walking. The grip he had on Dom’s waist meant he was forced to stop too. Brian looked at him and all traces of the flirtatious man from earlier were gone. Now he was serious. 

Dom couldn’t help but notice that they were standing very close together, Brian’s arm still around his waist, and that Brian was being obvious about searching his face. 

“I want you to know that this isn’t for the job. If you want to hit me,” Brian said, “just wait until we get off this floor. I won’t stop you.” 

While Dom was trying to work out that baffling statement Brian moved in even closer, and then Brian was kissing him.

It was the lightest press of his mouth, his lips barely brushing Dom’s, but Dom was lightheaded from it nonetheless. He didn’t even realize he hadn’t kissed back until Brian started to pull away, and then he reached a hand up to cup Brian’s cheek and pull him back. Brian exhaled and Dom felt him relax against him, and then they were kissing properly.

It took a while but eventually they pulled apart long enough to get back to Mia, who shook her head at them both. She was smiling though, so they were okay.

“I’m happy for you,” she said, “but we do have a job to do. You can celebrate later, but right now Han and Gisele are waiting.”

She was right, but Dom couldn’t care less about money right now, not when Brian was a line of heat next to him.

What he was thinking must have been written all over his face, because Brian grinned at him. “Later,” he promised. “It’s a date.” 

Dom could live with that. Later would come soon enough. 

Right now they had jewels to steal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
